


La lettre

by saku062



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku062/pseuds/saku062
Summary: Dean received a letter one day but he wasn't the one who should read it. Life is strange sometimes.Mentions of suicide. Light angst but with a happy ending.





	La lettre

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story inspired by the song 'La Lettre' by Renan Luce. Here is a link to the song, I'm sorry I wasn't able to find a translated version: https://youtu.be/UR1GZrzizXM
> 
> As always, I apologize for any grammar mistake or errors as English isn't my native language.

**La Lettre**

 

Life has a funny way to lead people to their destiny sometimes. Some people say that just the movement of a butterfly’s wing can create so many changes in the World, that it could bring chaos. However, a simple breeze, slightly stronger than others, added to a drunken mailman who carelessly discharges a letter in the mailbox, those two little and insignificant facts could change the fate of two people.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the Bunker and took care of the duffel bags in the trunk, while Sam got out from the car and headed for the main door. Both men were worn-out after another hunt which looked like a simple salt and burn job, but you should never underestimate an angry spirit.

As he inserted the key into the keyhole, Sam felt something under his foot. On the doorstep there was a letter, a pretty big one at that, as how heavy the simple object felt into Sam’s hand. Tired and with the only idea of sleeping, Sam tucked the letter into his coat pocket and finally opened the door.

After a restful night, the brothers spend the morning looking for another case, in the end it was always the same routine: looking for a case, taking care of it and back to researches for another sign of supernatural activity.

By the end of the morning, Sam came back after he went for a supply run, as he fished his hand into his pocket, looking for the car keys, his fingertips brushed against the crimpled letter. He took it out and looked at it. With a rolling of his eyes when he noticed the red lips marks on the back, he threw the letter on the table, in front of his big brother.

Dean’s eyebrows arched at the gesture, it was very unnatural for them to have mail, nobody knew exactly where they lived.

“What’s that?” He asked his brother, leaving the letter on the table.

“Don’t know, it was on the doorstep. Found it yesterday, must be yours.” Sam said as he left his brother alone.

Dean stood up from his chair and grabbed the letter, examining it as he walked towards his room. He couldn’t help but smirked when he saw the red lips mark on the back. Once he had closed the door of his room, Dean fell heavily on his mattress, a strange scent tickling his nostrils as he brought the letter closer his face. A pleasant fragrance came from the letter, a subtle mix of citrus, roses and something sweet that Dean couldn’t describe, a woman’s perfume.

The one who wrote this letter was definitely a woman, if the lipstick mark wasn’t already an obvious hint. After a short moment of hesitation, Dean opened the letter, as delicate as possible because he didn’t want to tear It bluntly, something in this letter was important judging by the weight of it.

It has been a while since Dean had received a letter, nowadays it was easier for people to call or simply send an e-mail or a text. Being the receiver of a hand-written letter was something different, he felt somewhat special. Someone, a woman none the less, had taken the time to write him a letter and so he would take the time to read it.

The paper was kind of cute, white but the corners of each page were decorated with a little rose. Unfortunately, the very first word Dean’s eyes fell upon, confirmed what Dean dreaded; a name that wasn’t his, not even one of his numerous aliases. Dean Winchester wasn’t the one whose this letter was addressed to. Dean sighed and put the letter on his bedside table.

Saying that he was disappointed was a euphemism. He was so thrilled to read it, already trying to remember which woman could have send it to him, but in the end, it wasn’t for him.

To change his mind, Dean put on his headphones and listened to some music as he laid on his bed, his back pressed against the headboard, his limbs crossed at his feet and his arms crossed upon his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the music only.

Not even in the middle of the first song, Dean opened one eye and glanced at the letter discarded on the bedside table. The sweet scent still tempting his nostrils and the curiosity of what was inside had the better of him and finally he gave up. He took off his headphones and sat on his bed as he picked the letter. Whatever name was written on it, he would just ignore it.

As he started to read the first paragraph, Dean noticed the little daisies used as dot over each ‘i’ in every word, which made his smile slightly. It was kind of cute and funny even though he would never admit that. Her hand-writing was beautifully curved and neat, very pleasant to read and absentmindedly Dean moved a bit in his bed, taking a more comfortable position. Dean wasn’t as smart as his little brother, but he was proud of his knowledge in grammar and writing skills in general, so he was a bit surprised that such a pretty letter had some orthograph errors, the way a few words were written he could deduce that she was a bit dyslexic and he liked that fact, she wasn’t perfect after all.  Dean chuckled and bit his bottom lip when he saw that she referred herself as “Your little sexy Y/H/C girl” at the end of the page.

As he turned the page, Dean shook his head, clearing his mind. Why was he so fond of this? The way she wrote and what she said in her letter, everything was the contrary of what he liked in a woman. She looked naïve and sweet while he preferred girls that knew what they wanted, a girl with who he could spend a wonderful night without fearing to cut the strings in the morning. However, there was something in this letter that triggered his curiosity. It was interesting. She was refreshing.

On the next page, the words were more serious. She explained that on the next Sunday she would wait for him, at the top of a cliff, the one where they had shared what she was referring as ‘the best night’ she ever had with someone. She also explained that if he didn’t act as a man and took his responsibilities she would decide to take a closer look at the rocks, 30 meters below. It wasn’t a threat, she explained that she understood his position and that the choice was up to him, whatever he decided she wouldn’t be angry at him.

Dean’s heart started to beat faster, what happened between those two? What kind of position was she talking about? Did she have an affair with a married man? As he read the last page again, Dean thought about the fact that the poor girl was unlucky. She fell in love with a married man who didn’t want her. Dean wasn’t husband material being a hunter, he was unworthy, but never would he leave such a cute and kind girl in such a delicate predicament.

No, he would leave her in a worst position. She would be in danger just because she knew about him and that he cared about her. Wait a second, how could he care about her? He didn’t even know her to begin with. Yet, he felt something every time he read the letter all over again from the beginning, his heart was aching and hurt in a strange way. There was something about this letter, intimate and personal, as if he could learn more about her with just the few words written over the pages.

That night he didn’t sleep well as he kept on shifting from one position to another. True, she would be in danger because of his ‘job’ and simply because he was a Winchester, but she was heading towards a certain death if he chose to ignore the letter. He didn’t want her to jump because after all, he cared about her.

He fell for this strange woman.

Dean stood up from his bed and grabbed the letter that was laying on his bedside table. He started to look for any indication that could help him to know where this letter came from. The area code on the envelop was from Lebanon, she was from the same city as him. That was a good start. Should he try to find the original man the letter was addressed to? It wouldn’t be too hard, Dean was used to research after all, if he was able to find the truth behind a supernatural case, he could easily find the douchebag that had hurt her. Maybe he should show him how a real man should treat such a nice girl.

Forget it! He would show her how Dean Winchester would treat her. She deserved better. He wanted to be that better, if she accepted him.

Dean left his room and went to the library to check on the laptop the maps from Lebanon. He had to find that cliff she had mentioned. After a short research, Dean thanked whoever was upstairs as he found out that there was only one cliff high enough to take the dive swan.

Dean looked at the clock at the corner of the screen, it was already past midnight and it was Sunday. It couldn’t be just a coincidence, he didn’t believe in coincidences, his whole life was free of any coincidences, why would it be different this time?

Without thinking, Dean went into his bedroom to put on some clothes. The noise he made as he almost fell in his hast awoke his brother. Sam’s head appeared at the doorframe, his eyes sleepy.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I can protect her.” Dean said even though it was more to himself than an answer to his brother.

“What? Who? Dean? Dean!” Sam was finally completely awake now, as his big brother exited the bedroom and went into the garage.

“Will you explain me what’s going on? Where are you going in the middle of the night?” Sam asked again, his fist hitting on the driver window once Dean climbed into the Impala.

“I don’t have time. She said she would wait for him on Sunday, but she didn’t say the time she would be here. I have to be there first.” Dean said, licking his lips as he started to panic. What if he was too late?

Sam stepped back as the engine roared to life. He was at a loss of word. What in the hell happened to his brother? Who was ‘she’? And what was he talking about?

Sam closed his eyes and decided to get back into his room, he wasn’t going to get answers right now anyway. As he stepped into the hallway he bumped into someone who was none other than Castiel. The Angel had a soft smile on his lips, the letter still in his hands.

“What’s going on, Cas?” Sam asked the Angel.

“Destiny.” Was Castiel only answer before he disappeared, leaving a clueless Sam in the middle of the corridor.

It took a moment for Dean to find out where the cliff was, despite the speed of his Baby, but in the end he was there before the sun arise. Dean parked the car on the side of the road at the top of the cliff, the black car hidden behind the trees. He was the only soul around and Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, she wasn’t there yet. Maybe he could really stop her in the end. He knew he wasn’t the best man on Earth for her. He was too broken, too dangerous for her own sake, but she was going to do something stupid that even his cursed life couldn’t counter. At least with him, she still had a chance at living, he would protect her if she wanted him.

Slowly his eyes started to close, sleep finally hitting him and Dean allowed himself a few hours of sleep, he had to be patient.

The sunlight hit Dean’s face warmly, waking him gently. At first, he blinked a few times, his hazy brain trying to understand where he was and what he was doing here. Quickly he remembered why he was at the top of a cliff. As he turned his head on the side he saw a silhouette near the edge of the cliff. Dean got out from his car a bit clumsily and stopped once he was outside to observe the person standing a few feet away from him.

The frame belonged to a woman, she was showing him her back, so he couldn’t see her face. She was wearing a simple pale blue dress, the wind blowing the soft fabric gently, the same way it did with her Y/C/H hair. Dean’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at her back, he knew it was her.

Slowly he came closer and once he was close enough he tapped slightly on her shoulder and cleared his throat.

The smile she had on her face fell as soon as she turned around and didn’t recognize the man in front of her. He wasn’t the one she expected.

Dean stared at her for a long moment, she was exactly like he had pictured her in his dream. Beautiful Y/E/C eyes, they were a bit watery, was it because of the wind or the fear of what she was going to do? Her lips were as red as the lipstick that marked the letter, she wasn’t wearing any make up except the lipstick and Dean liked that. She didn’t need any make up, she was naturally pretty.

She titled her head on the side as she wondered what this stranger wanted to do with her and why he was looking at her without saying anything.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward.

“Hi. Name’s Dean.” He introduced himself, smiling sheepishly as he outstretched his hand.

In his haste, his hand bumped gently against something, and finally his eyes left her face and lowered on her stomach.

Oh!

Dean didn’t expect that but somewhat he understood why she had sent the letter. Her dress was a bit loose around her waist, but the little bump on her tummy was noticeable. Dean’s smile grew wider as he realized what it meant.

That was it, he wouldn’t let her jump, no matter what.

He was pulled of his haze when he noticed her shaking slightly, her red lips shivering. Quickly he took off his leather jacket and put it around her small shoulders. She kept the clothing as closed as she could with her trembling hands as her lips curled into a shy smile, Dean’s warmth seeping into her cold skin.

After a short moment of silence, they had spent to look at each other, Dean offered her to leave this cliff and told her that he would gladly explain her what he was doing here, around a warm cup of hot chocolate.

She bit her lower lips and after a second, she nodded, her smile growing and mirroring Dean’s smile.

Dean’s hand rested against her lower back as they walked towards the car, he opened the door for her and watched her climb into his car before closing it.

“I’m Y/N.” She said softly once Dean was sitting next to her, behind the wheel.

Dean smiled once again, he already knew her name since he read it at the end of the letter. What he wanted to know was if she would consider letting her unborn baby calling him daddy in a near future.

As for Dean he was already ready to be called that way, if they wanted him.

 

 

Fin

 

 


End file.
